Unexpected
by jaywolfe
Summary: Slash-Ryan/Troy-my first try at this couple...story with Sharpay narrating...be nice,please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Characters do not belong to me, movie doesn't belong to me. If it were, everyone would be under my control. ;)

Unexpected

I know what everyone at East High calls me. Hell, they don't even try and be discreet. All they do is part like the Red Sea, talk behind my back, and calls me the most childish names on earth. Goodness, if they think that I am _the_ Ice Queen, couldn't they have come up with a better name? Why not something intriguing like Black Witch? It certainly suits me. Yeah right.

No one at East High really knows who I am: Sweet, compassionate, friendly, funny, and smart. The only people who know are the ones that are important to me, my lifeline: My parents, my best friend and twin brother, Ryan, and my other best friend, Nick. One other person had been added to this little equation and that was Troy. I say "was" because as of now, he is officially the most hated and wanted person on my list. We'll get to him later.

Ever since we were little, I had always known that Ryan was batting for the other team. Not because of his outward appearance but because something about him was missing whenever he hangs with me and my girl friends. Call it our twin, um, something, but yeah. I accepted who he is before he even came out to me and our parents. And I was ready to defend him to them because as much as they love us, they were almost never there nor listen to us. Why do you think I am who I am? At school, I can be the Ice Queen because that way, they ignore us. And when they ignore us, we won't have anyone close enough to be let in into our hearts. Anyways, to our complete and utter surprise, they embraced Ryan. Trust me when I say that none has been happier than me and Ry that day.

So my brother came out to the school. And he did it in true Evans style: Sing. I was ready to beat down anyone who criticize or ridicule my brother so I put on my iciest look in history and walked beside my brother through the drama-filled halls of East High School. He did it when we were practicing for one of Ms. Darbus' plays for the spring. One minute we were rehearsing our given roles, the next Ryan was on the stage singing his heart out. By morning the next day, the whole school knew about it. And everyone was smart enough to back away from the two of us.

Then Troy came along. Who knew that the basketball star of East High was in the closet? From the beginning, I knew there was something between the two of them. But being boys, they were oblivious to it all. Men _are_ dense. Anyhoo, I noticed small things. The way Troy was always around us; the fact that he seems to act nice around me, probably hoping he can thaw the ice around me. And when I'm not around (I hide), he's always sidling up to Ryan to talk. The last straw was when, for the first time since we were kids, Troy came over for dinner one night. All throughout the evening, Troy kept giving Ryan little glances that meant big. Suddenly, I couldn't hold it anymore. This has gone on for too long!

The rest of the evening was a joyous one, to my opinion. I pushed back my chair and standing up, I faced Troy, who was sitting across from me and my brother. Getting all up in his face all without ruining my perfect outfit, I yelled at him.

"You, Troy Bolton, are really getting on my nerves. If you want to ask my brother out, then for crying out loud, do it already! If you're concerned with the thought that he might not like you, then rest assured, Ryan Evans had had the hots for you since freshman year. If you're concerned about your parents' reactions, then, well, that's your problem. I can't help you there. If you're concerned about your friends, then they don't deserve to be call as such if they don't approve."

I paused for breath. The whole table was staring at me, wide eyed. Troy and Ryan were blushing as hell and both were looking everywhere instead of each other and the wild girl yelling at them. I rolled my eyes. I looked at my mom and dad. Both were smirking and before leaving the room, my mom gave me a wink. I smiled at her and look back at my boys.

I gave Troy a glare. I said sharply, "Bolton, look at me."

Troy reluctantly drags his eyes over to me. He looks scared, something I have never seen on Troy's face. I sighed and said, "Look, I like you. You're a great guy. A bit arrogant but a good guy." At this, he rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. Next to me, Ryan was chuckling.

I continued. "Troy, we had never let anyone close to us for fear of being hurt. The only other person I trust in this whole world is my best friend. Now, I love Ryan. He's my brother and my best friend. He is a great guy and you would be lucky to have him in your life. However, my brother is sensitive and he hurts just as easily as all of us." I rounded the table to stand next to him. He stood up to meet me. I guess he expected me to give him a congratulatory hug for landing the greatest guy on earth because he looked stunned when I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to my level. (I'm not that short, thank you very much.) "But Bolton, if you so much as hurt my brother, you won't be feeling so lucky anymore. In fact, I will hunt you down and I will make your life miserable for as long as I shall live so you better be hoping that I wouldn't be alive for long because when I say "life" and "miserable" in the same sentence, I mean it." With that, I pushed him and walked out of the dining room. I had done my part.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

Troy and Ryan had been a couple for the rest of our junior year and the first quarter of senior year. To my relief, the whole school had been accepting of their relationship. Even the basketball team and that Gabriella girl. I never liked her. Seriously, what did Troy ever saw in her? Nick was happy when I told him about Ryan and Troy. Like I mentioned, Nick is my best friend. He and I met when Ryan and I went to drama camp back in junior high. He was a counselor but I was taken with him. He was a rebel of sorts. He was protective, outgoing, friendly, and everything that are beautiful in this world. Some of the camp counselors were uneasy with the easy friendship Ryan and I had with him. To them, it was unethical and wrong. To us, it was easy and beautiful. He was the older brother that we never had. To this day, he is still our best friend. Even though he was somewhere in Europe for a fellowship, he still calls, emails, and sends presents on Christmas' and our birthday. And did I mention the fact that he wants us to call whenever we needed him?

Yeah and right now, I need him. I was waiting for Ryan downstairs since we were taking my car to school but he never came down despite my shouting and threats and warnings. Finally fed up, I stomped upstairs (a little too hard to do since I was wearing heels) and banged on his door.

"Ryan Alexander Evans, get your butt out here now! We're going to be late!"

The door was opened ever so slightly and finally, his face was visible. I said sarcastically, "And my little angel arises. What-"

I was cut short by Ryan's appearance. His face was blotched red as if he had spent the night crying. He was pale and he looked weak. "Hey, Shar. I don't think I'm going to school today." His voice was hoarse, as if he couldn't handle speaking. I knew something was wrong for the last couple of weeks but I never acted on anything since Ryan had keep reassuring me that everything was fine. However, the evidence standing in front of me was not fine.

I said softly, "Ry? What happened?"

He smiled a sad smile. "Nothing, Shar. You just go ahead to school. I'm taking the day off."

Now I may be a bitch sometimes but I am not leaving my brother home alone when he is obviously in pain. Not very Ice Queen-ish, is it? "No way. I'm not leaving you. You and I are going to sit down and have a talk."

I ignored his protests and grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bed. I pushed him under the covers and told him to stay put or he's going to have a very pissed off Sharpay Evans on his hands. I walked out and to my room. I changed into sweats and a Harvard t-shirt that I had gotten from Nick. Face free of make-up and hair in a messy ponytail, I went downstairs to make Ryan breakfast.

As I worked, I wondered how I never noticed anything strange about my brother. He had spent so much time with Troy that I haven't had my brother around me anymore. But I should have noticed that he hadn't had a date with Troy for a few weeks. Or notice the fact that Troy rarely shows up at our home. Or the fact that they had been avoiding each other at school. But I didn't! And this fact pisses me off. I should have been more attentive to my brother's attitude. I now knew for a fact that whatever is happening to my twin is the work of one Troy Bolton. I swear when I find that guy, he will no longer see the sunlight ever again!

I calmed myself and reached for the house phone. Dialing Nick's number, I waited for him to pick up. I really needed someone with me and Ryan. Our parents were, once again, off on a business trip. What a time to pick for a trip, Mom and Dad.

Nick picked up…finally. We talked and I told him everything. About my suspicions and Ryan. I didn't even beg him to come. He said he was on the next flight out. Satisfied, I hung up and went back to Ryan. We spent the whole day talking. He told me of what had happened between him and Troy. My suspicions were correct and Troy is no more. It didn't even occur to us that for once since we started high school, we had never missed a day in our lives. Until now.

Anyway, Ryan and I talked and cried until it was sunset. We decided to take our pity party onto the roof and watch the sunset. I never do this anymore. We just grew up and we forgot the things we used to love. As we sat there, I took a look at Ryan. He knew that I didn't believe him when he said that he was okay. I mean, really? I don't think I would be okay if I had found my boyfriend cheating on me. I would probably, I don't know, KILL HIM?! Troy Bolton had not taken my warning to heart and he will pay.

*************************************************************************************

Nick had called me from the airport the next day at 11 in the morning. Without even changing my sweats and shirt, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair into a much neater ponytail, checked in on Ryan (he was still sleeping), I got in my car and drove off to the airport. I needed Nick and Ryan needed him too.

When we were finished with our greetings, we drove back home. We talked about everything except for the situation at hand. Nick had immediately gone upstairs to Ryan when we got home and I followed at a more sedately pace. We spent the whole day together on Ryan's bed with me in between. Again, we missed school. I couldn't care less. The land line was ringing the whole day but I ignored it. My brother needed us and I wasn't going to give the principal the satisfaction of picking up the phone and giving a damn.

The next day, however, I persuaded Ryan to go to school. I didn't have much cooperation from him so I left him to Nick and if anyone can make you feel guilty, it was Nick. Well, except for yours truly. I dressed myself simply. Just a pair of denim jeans and a black t-shirt and Converse and I was ready. I peeked into Ryan's room to see if there were any progress and was relieved to see that he was up and ready. Even when he was heartbroken, Ryan still found the strength in him to dress as he usually does: Stylish, unique, and stunning. I gave him a hug and with me in between, I walked down and out of the house with my two favorite boys by my side.

Nick drove us as I was too filled with anger to drive. We parked and this time, instead of Ryan and Nick taking my hands, I took theirs. Holding Nick's hand and hooking my arm through Ryan's, we strolled through the front door of East High School. Everyone stared at us. I mean, wouldn't you when the Evans twins missed two days of school? Not to mention, Sharpay Evans showing up looking simple and dressed like a normal teenager. I would, too. We ignored everyone and made our way to Ry's and my locker.

We were minding our own business when I heard a voice saying, "Well dang, Sharpay. I guess high school guys are just not in your league, huh?" Taylor.

I turned around and came face to face with Taylor, Gabriella, and the basketball team, including Taylor's equally annoying boyfriend, Chad, and Troy. I smiled a fake smile.

"Well, Taylor, if the guys aren't so immature and irresponsible, maybe they would have had a chance with Sharpay Evans," I sighed dramatically. "But alas, none of these boys fit into the men category. You know what I mean." Taylor blushed.

The guys went red. Chad came forward threateningly. "Listen here, Sharpay, I don't like you and I tolerated your bitchy attitude but you will not speak to my girl like that in front of me."

Nick and Ryan tensed. I squeezed Ryan's arm reassuringly but I wasn't having luck with Nick. He picked up Chad by the front of his shirt and gritted through his teeth, "You don't ever talk to my sister like that in front of me or Coach Bolton will be short one player this upcoming game. Got it?" Chad nodded, afraid. Nick let him go and addressed everyone in our vicinity. "Which one of you is Troy?"

Nick didn't even have to wait for an answer: I answered for him. I walked right up to Troy, said, "You broke your promise, Bolton. Unfortunately for you, Evans' don't break theirs." With that, I threw a right hook that'll make my father proud. Troy went down like a sack of potatoes. Everyone was too stunned to do anything except watch. Nick and Ryan watched, amused. To my surprise, Ryan busted out laughing. I whipped around to stare at my brothers and burst out laughing myself.

Ryan walked to stand over Troy's prone body while me, Nick, and the rest of Troy's stunned friends watched. Ryan bent down and said to a motionless Troy, "I'll forgive you one day, Troy, when my heart isn't hurting anymore. But not any day soon. I know you can't hear me but maybe Jason would like to tell you when you wake up. You two looked pretty cozy when I caught you two together so he'll do the honors." At his words, everyone turned as one to look at Jason Cross. He paled as he realized he had very angry boys' and girls' glaring at him.

I screamed, shocked, "IT WAS YOU?!"

It wasn't me who threw the punch this time; it was Ryan. Everyone looked as a second sack of potatoes went down. Ryan looked once more at Troy and said, "I still love you, though, you bastard."

He turned, grabbed my elbow, and we walked away, together, brother and sister, from the stunned crowd. Nick was laughing his ass off at the scene in front of him. He said to everyone, still laughing, "And that is how Evans' take their revenge."

He ran to catch up with the two of us as Gabriella and the gang tried to revive Troy. Good luck with that, Ms. Geek.

*************************************************************************************

Troy apologized to Ryan, though Ryan made him suffer for a long time before he took Troy back. To this day, they are still together, with an adopted daughter, whom, I might add, I spoil rotten. Hey, she's my only niece, so sue me. I am happy with the love of my life. Nick had introduced us when I visited him in Europe. I guess you're wondering if I'm living the wonderful life in Europe but I'm not. We moved back to Utah so I can be close to my family. Nick himself had found a great girl that I actually like. Surprise, surprise.

Everything had turned out for the better and Troy Bolton-Evans knew not to ever mess with me again.

Oh, and did I ever mention who I am? My name is Sharpay Elizabeth Evans and I will kick your ass if anyone so much as hurt my brother. I don't roll like that. Hah! That sounded so much like Gerard. Tootles!

A/N: I don't know where East High is so bare with me. Nick and Gerard are my very own characters. My first ever High School Musical fic so play nice.


End file.
